Why Me?
by giroshi-hitada
Summary: Lynette has caught the attention of Sirius Black. He plans to court her and ends up falling in love with her. Will Lynette fall for him, or just think that it's one of his attempts to make her fall to his feet like all the other girls? L&J, S&OC, Re&OC. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lynette! Lynette! Hurry up!" my mother shouted from downstairs. "You're going to miss the train!"

I rushed to get my bags and trunk. "Mum! I need help!"

"I'm coming dear!" my mother said. I heard her climbing up the stairs. She ran into my room and carried my trunk. I got my bag and we headed for Kings Cross station.

It was going to be my first year at Hogwarts, although I won't be a first year. I went to the United States Academy of Magic the last three years, but I'm transferring to Hogwarts. I'm going to be a fourth year with my best friend Lily Evans. I'm planning to surprise her when I get on the platform.

The platform was amazing. There were students and parents bustling from left to right. I put my trunk in the train with my mom.

"Now dear, if you want to come home, I can pick you up anytime," my mom said.

"Mom, I'll be fine, don't worry," I said.

My mom pulled me into a hug. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too mom," I said.

It was 10:55. "You'd better go find a compartment."

After one more hug and goodbye, I boarded the train. I was trying to find Lily when two tall guys blocked my way. Both were cute, one of them having messy black hair and the other with the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Are you lost?" one asked me.

I just kept staring in his eyes like in a trance.

"Potter, Black, don't you have anything better to do than terrorize our fellow students?" a voice asked from behind me. I recognized the voice immediately. I turned around.

There Lily stood with her bright red hair and brilliant emerald eyes. "Lyn!" she shouted.

"Lily!" I shouted back. We hugged.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me that you were going to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"It slipped my mind," I said playfully.

"Lyn, you're so mean!" she said.

"I wanted to surprise you!" I said.

The two guys were just standing there, confused. One spoke up, "Evans, you know her?"

Lily looked frustrated. "Bug off, Potter," she yelled at him.

"Lily, I uh-," I started to say but they both started to argue, throwing insults at each other.

The other guy was staring at me. "Don't worry, they're always like that."

"Oh, um…" I said looking in his eyes again.

"My name is Sirius Black," he said, holding his and out.

"Hi, I'm Lynette Carson," I said as I shook his hand.

He had a smug look on his face. "Well, do you want to go in the compartment till they stop bickering?" he offered, opening the compartment door.

I glanced at Lily. It looked like she and the guy were not going to stop anytime soon. I nodded. "Sure."

"After you," he said, holding the door open.

"Thanks," I said as I got in. I sat down and put my bag beside me.

He sat down in front of me. "So…I'm guessing you're new." I nodded. "How do you know Lily?"

"My mom and her mom used to work together and Lily and I have been best friends ever since we met," I said, smiling.

"Nice," he said. "What year are you supposed to be in? I hardly think that you'd be a first year."

"I'm a fourth year," I answered.

"Me too," he said. There was a short pause; obviously he didn't have anything to say.

"What school did you used to go to?" he asked.

"United States Academy of Magic," I replied.

"Have you ever visited Hogwarts?"

"No, this will be my first time there."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Umm…I'm going to have to say Transfiguration."

"Me too. What is your favorite sport?"

"Well…I know it's not much of a sport but…dance."

"How long have you studied magic?"

"Wait a minute," I said. "What is this? Twenty questions?" I asked.

He turned a soft shade of pink as he smirked, "No, just wanted to get to know a fellow student."

"Well, maybe I don't want you to get to know me," I replied, smiling.

He gave a small smile. "Ah, mysterious are you?" he said.

I laughed. "Well, that just depends on the person I'm talking to."

Just then, the door opened and Lily and the guy she was arguing with went in.

"Evans, I'd rather live through this term without us arguing every five minutes," the guy said. "Come on, truce?"

Lily turned to him. "Maybe when you act more mature and get a new brain," she said, looking away and crossing her arms.

"I give up!" the guy yelled as he sat down next to Sirius. He looked at me. "Well, I'm sorry. I don't think that we've been properly introduced. My name is James Potter," he said, holding his hand out.

I smiled as I held out mine. "I'm Lynette Carson."

James kissed my hand. "_Enchante_," he said in a French accent.

I laughed. I have to hand it to him. He's quite the charmer. "Like wise," I said.

He smiled at me. Sirius nudged him. "Forgive me if my friend here has insulted you in any way," James said.

"No, no, he was very kind," I said.

"Well good, it's not everyday we pass a beautiful girl," he said as Lily rolled her eyes, "and I would hate it if you thought of me and my friend here as insensitive prats like your dear friend here."

I laughed again. The guy's a total flirt. "No, you two are very sweet," I said.

"Yeah, just wait till you get to know them more," Lily muttered.

"Lily, I never thought you would be so cruel," James said, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, we're on a first-name basis now are we? Lily asked sarcastically.

"Fine Evans, just trying to make this year pleasurable," James said angrily.

"No year is pleasurable with you around Potter," she spat.

Then the compartment door opened. There stood a girl with blue robes. Her long silver blond hair matched her deep blue eyes. "Lily, there you are!" she said. "What are you doing here with Potter and my cousin?" she asked. **(AN: Guess who)**

"Cissa, I'll tell you later," Lily said. **(AN: I bet you know who it is now.)** "Let's go find another compartment."

The girl looked uneasy. "Sorry Lily, but there's no more empty compartments, I was hoping the one you were in wasn't crowded," she looked at James and Sirius. "Apparently, it is."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lily shouted. "Aren't there any compartments left, any at all?"

"Sorry, no. But Severus Snape is alone in his compartment," she said.

Lily sighed. "Well, I'd rather sit with him than these twits right here."

"Evans, we're not twits!" James said. "Whatever that means."

The blond girl sighed. "Will you two please stop it? You're embarrassing us in front of a new student." She looked at me. "You're Lynette Calson right?"

"Actually, it's Lynette Carson," I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, sorry, I'm never good with last names," she said, giggling. "Hello, I'm Narcissa Lestrange." **(Don't act surprised)**

"How do you know her?" Sirius asked her curiously.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to find her and fill her in on Hogwarts," she answered him. She turned to me. "You're going to be sorted first at the sorting ceremony," she informed me. "Do you know what it is?"

"Um, yeah, it's when you get sorted into one of the houses, Lily told me about it before," I answered.

Narcissa looked surprised. "You know Lily already?"

I nodded with Lily. "Our moms know each other," Lily informed.

"Oh, well that makes it better, if you're friends with me and Lily then you'll be alright for the first few weeks of school," she said with a smile.

I liked the thought that she considered me as a friend already. "Thanks," I said, returning the smile.

She turned to Lily. "Do you still want to go with Snape?"

Lily looked up, irritated. "No," she mumbled.

"Oh stop slouching Lily, that's not very lady like," Narcissa said as she finally closed the compartment door and sat down next to me.

Sirius and James were playing with a golden ball that resembled a snitch. It zoomed around Narcissa. She waved her wand at it and it disappeared.

"Aw, cousin, why did you have to do that?" Sirius asked.

"You're cousins?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," Narcissa and Sirius muttered.

"All of you are boring," James said, he looked at me, "well except you."

"Stop flirting with Lynette, Potter," Lily ordered. "Stay away from her."

"Just being friendly here Evans," James shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, then you'll spill a bucket of red paint all over her."

"It was an accident Evans, and it was two years ago, I said sorry," James exclaimed. "And last time I checked, your hair was orange-red already."

"You still did it."

"I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did."

"God, Evans. Will you ever let it go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not until I get a heartfelt apology!"

"I begged for your forgiveness in Potions!"

"Yeah, after you practically threw a cauldron full of shrinking potion at me!"

"Professor Slughorn restored you to your original height!"

"Yeah, after you hid me in your backpack convincing Professor Slughorn that I had ran off to go to the hospital wing!"

"I was going to bring you to Madam Pomfrey as soon as class ended!"

I sighed. Sirius looked up at me. "It's ok, they're just like that."

Lily looked at me. "I'm sorry; this is supposed to be a happy day," she said, her head bowing in shame.

James flushed. "Yeah, it's your first time here, don't want to give you the wrong conclusions," he said.

Narcissa smiled and said, "Now that's more like it! Potter, do you fancy Lynette?"

James hesitated for a minute. "No, it's not like that, it's just that she's a new student and I don't want her thinking that I'm an insulting git."

"You are," Lily muttered.

Narcissa smirked. "Oh, this will be an interesting year for sure."

"Narcissa, I couldn't agree more," Sirius said.

"Come on, we're almost at Hogwarts," Lily said. She waved her wand at herself and she was instantly changed into her school robes. Narcissa did the same. I tried it, and it worked. My robes were black like Narcissa's and Lily's, but without any tie or House crest.

"Oh, you'll be in Gryffindor for sure!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, you don't know for sure yet Lily, maybe she'll be in Ravenclaw with me," Narcissa said.

"Well true, but I know for sure that she won't be in Slytherin," Lily said.

"True," Narcissa agreed.

"Do you play Quidditch?" James asked.

I turned to him. "Yeah."

"What position?"

"Seeker."

"Really? Me too."

"I'm sure she's better than you Potter," Lily said.

"Ooh, Potter, watch out, maybe Lynette will give you a run for your money," Narcissa said smiling.

"I'd like to see that, well not that it'll happen," James said.

"_Excusez-moi_," I said with a French accent. Then I returned to my normal voice. "Aren't you a bit sure of yourself?"

"I know how good I am, I'm positive that I can beat you," he said with a smug face.

"I know how good he is," Sirius said, defending him.

"Alright, but just watch me play before you decide anything," I said.

"Deal," James said.

"He's toast, I've seen Lyn play before, he can't compare," Lily told Narcissa.

I laughed. "Lily, don't say that, after all there is the slightest hope for him since I haven't seen him play."

"Oh, now who's being too sure of themselves?" James said, smiling.

I smiled. "Well, we're just going to have to wait and see." I looked out the window. "It's getting dark."

"Yeah, we're almost there," Narcissa said.

"I can't wait!" Lily shouted with excitement. "You'll love Hogwarts! It's so magical!"

"Yeah, it's magical since it's a school of magic," Narcissa muttered.

"What did you say Cissa?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing, I agree, it is magical," she replied.

"Oh, look Lyn," Lily said, pointing at the window.

I turned to look. I saw a gigantic castle. "Hogwarts," I breathed.

**A/N: Hey, well thanks for reading! Please review this chapter! You don't have to have an account to review on my stories. I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Chapter 2**

**Sirius's POV**

We entered the carriage, Lily's friend, Lynette, still in my mind. James and I met up with our other two friends, Remus and Peter, and found a carriage.

"Hey Padfoot," James said, waving his hand in front of me. "You're still thinking about her?"

I looked at him. He gave me a look. "Yeah," I answered simply.

"Ha! I knew it! You like her," he said, raising his fists up in the air.

Remus looked at us. "Who's 'her'?" he asked.

"No one Moony," I said.

"Oh shut it Padfoot, you wouldn't stop staring at her," James said.

I punched him. "I wasn't staring at her."

"Who is this girl?" Remus asked.

I was about to answer when James jumped up and answered himself, "Lily's cute new American friend, Lynette."

Remus sighed, "What, another girl?"

"No, we just met," I said.

"Sirius here likes her already," James said, hitting my back.

"You're the one who was flirting with her," I retorted.

"Well, she was cute," James said, "besides, you weren't flirting with her so I thought I would."

I saw Remus roll his eyes as Peter said, "James, seriously, flirting with a first year is so…"

"Whoa! Who said anything about a first year?" James asked.

"Lynette transferred from the United States Academy of Magic, she's a fourth year like us," I explained.

"Oh, sorry, when you said 'new', I thought you meant that she was a first year," Peter said.

"Wormtail, as charming as I am, I wouldn't really flirt with first years," James said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, he charmed Lynette alright," I said.

"She didn't think of it as an insult like Lily?" Remus asked. He was the closest to Lily in our group. Ever since day one, Lily has always loathed James…and me. But it was different with Remus. She liked him because he was the smartest out of all of us and he had 'manners'. Although Remus would play pranks along with us, Lily believes that we only drag Remus into it and that he had nothing to do with pranks.

"No, actually she didn't. If I do say so myself, she actually flirted back," James said.

"Really?" Peter asked. He's the 'dead brain' in our group, but he's a good friend.

"Yes, if Padfoot here won't ask her out on a Hogsmeade weekend, I will," James said, rather confidently.

"Really James, I hardly think Lily would let that happen if she was her friend," Remus said, his face buried in his book.

"Forget Evans, I'll hang her up in the Great Hall half if I have to, but I will ask Lynette on a date," James said with a big grin. "Well, if you don't ask her," he said to me.

"Go ahead and ask her, I'm not interested in her," I lied.

"Fine then, but I'll ask her when your cousin and Lily are out of the way," he said.

The carriage came to a stop and we got out and walked with the crowd to the Great Hall. Nearly Headless Nick floated by and greeted us. Professor McGonagall was waiting with Professor Slughorn outside the Great Hall and ushered us in. We all sat down at our tables and the first years, Lynette with them, came in and walked up to the sorting hat.

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up and started to make his speech. "This year, not only the new first years will join us, but also a new transfer student from the United States Academy of Magic. May I introduce Miss Lynette Carson." his voice boomed throughout the room.

Lynette walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. It was silent for a moment, as the hat was making a decision and then shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone clapped and Lynette made her way to the table, sitting next to a beaming Lily. The sorting ceremony went on, the last student sorted into Ravenclaw, and then the room was filled with laughter and conversations as the food appeared. I looked at Lynette who was in a deep conversation with Lily as she poured some pumpkin juice in her goblet. She looked up at me smiled. Lily turned around and scowled at James who was talking to Peter while filling his mouth with food. Remus was eating and reading slowly, turning the page between bites.

"Hello cousin, enjoying the view over there?" Narcissa asked from behind me.

I turned. "What are you talking about?" I asked her.

She gave me a disbelieving look and pointed over to Lynette and Lily as she said, "There, you've been staring at her for the past five minutes."

"Who? Evans?" I asked, not looking at her.

"You're such a bad liar cousin," she said, frowning. "Why don't you ask her for a walk or something?"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in Evans," I replied.

"I didn't mean Lily, you prat! I meant Lynette," she said.

"Either way, I'm not interested," I said coolly.

Narcissa waved her hand at me, "Whatever, I'm just trying to help you out here. Donovan Blake was just talking about asking her on a date. And Jonathan Smith from Hufflepuff was bragging about how he's going to win her over. If you ask me, I think Lynette wouldn't even go with either of them."

"Well, let Jonathan and Donovan make fools of themselves," I said, stuffing a large amount of mashed potatoes in my mouth.

Narcissa gave me an amused look. "Fine, if you don't care about who Lynette dates, then I might just play matchmaker on her and Eric Smith," she said.

I gulped. "Eric Smith? The proud, know-it-all, Ravenclaw Quidditch chaser?" I was never fond of the guy. He's popular, but not as much as me, and some girls liked him. "I hardly think that Lynette would even go for the guy."

Narcissa smiled, knowing that she was getting to me, and answered, "Well actually, Lynette was talking to him in the carriage. We were the last ones out and I introduced them. He already asked Lyn if he could take her out on a Hogsmeade weekend. She said maybe and that she'll think about it, but I certainly think that she'll say yes. If she really meant to say no, then she would have said it."

"Narcissa, you're absolutely going no where with this. And as amusing as it is, you're going to have to stop now," I said, giving her my famous smirk.

She merely laughed and said, "Oh, Sirius, I'm not as thick as you think. If you don't want to admit that you like Lynette, then fine. I'm just giving you the chance of admitting so you won't have all that pressure on you when you keep denying. I'm going to talk to Lily and Lynette now." She stood up, laughing, and ruffled my hair very roughly, then went off.

"What was that about?" Remus asked, putting his book down.

"Nothing," I said, grouching.

Soon, Dumbledore made his 'new start of term' speech and then I went with the rest Gryffindors to the common room. James and I stayed in the common room while mostly everyone else went to their dormitories. Lynette and Lily were sitting on the couch laughing and talking.

James made his way up to them. "Hello Lynette, Evans," he greeted.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked harshly.

James was furious. "Can't we just have one civil conversation Evans?"

Lily stood up. "No, you started it in the first place. In our first year, you had to pull all those pranks on me just to get attention! You deserved every detention you got!" And without another word, she ran up the girls' stairs.

Lynette was speechless. She too ran up the stairs, waving bye to James and me. I just went with James up to our dormitories and went to bed. I couldn't sleep though. Tomorrow was the start of a new term. More pranks, parties, and Quidditch games. And more classes, homework, and exams.

I thought about what Narcissa said. "_I don't like Lynette," _I forced myself to think I really don't know if I do like her. I mean, usually if I like a girl, I'd lose interest in a week or so. No girl has held on to me that long, they just move on. Lynette is different from other girls. Well she seems different. She doesn't drool at the sight of me. She probably just doesn't like me though. Narcissa's words just keep repeating in my head. I sighed. Maybe I'm just kidding myself.

The first couple of weeks went by fast. Lynette was gaining popularity quickly since she was friends with Narcissa and Lily, who were fairly popular. Everyone knew her and gossip was pretty much revolved around her. Narcissa wasn't lying about Eric Smith. Rumor says that he asked her to his study partner for Transfiguration since he wasn't 'good' at the subject. There's also this other rumor saying that she agreed to go with him on the first Hogsmeade weekend that was a week away. I thought it was absurd, but James was jealous.

"How could that little git ask her first?" James asked. We were eating breakfast in the Great Hall but not many people were there.

Remus sighed. "Maybe he likes her too James."

"Well Lynette doesn't seem to like him back. She's probably only going out on a date with him because she feels sorry for him," James said, smiling.

"I hardly doubt it," Remus said.

"What are you talking about Moony?"

"Well, Lily told me the other day that Lynette does like him," he answered. "Apparently, Narcissa knew that Eric liked her and got him to ask her out."

"Narcissa," James hissed. "That bat, bimbo-headed, witch!"

"What did you say about me Potter?" a shout came from behind us. It was Narcissa, her face furious with her arms crossed.

James smirked, "Well at least I didn't have to say it to you anymore since you heard."

"You prat!" Narcissa spat. "Don't blame me that Eric got to Lynette first! It's your own fault that you didn't ask her quick enough!"

"Well I wanted to ask her when you and Evans weren't with her, but I couldn't do that since you two won't let her out of your sight," James shouted back. "It's not like I would petrify her."

"No wonder why no strong-headed, straight thinking, decent girl would go out with you with that attitude," Narcissa said harshly. Then she stormed off.

"I don't think Lily would be too happy with you when she finds out that you said that to Narcissa," Peter remarked.

"Lily's never happy with him Peter," said Remus.

"True," I agreed.

"Enough talk about Evans," James said. "I'd rather eat my breakfast without her in my head."

"So you admit that you think about Evans often?" I asked, teasing.

James flushed. "No, I just meant that I'd rather eat in peace without Evans ruining my morning."

"Well too bad because we have double potions with her right now," Remus informed.

James moaned, "Great, just what I need, Evans coming up to me during potions and shouting at me for what I did wrong."

"Well Lynette has the class with us too, maybe you can put your charm on her then," Peter suggested.

"Yeah, I could do that," James said, smiling mischievously.

I felt my stomach squirm. "But I don't think Evans would let you come within twenty feet of Lynette," I said.

"Sirius has a point," Remus said, agreeing with me.

"We'll just see about that," James said.

The bell rang and we ran to the dungeons. We were a few minutes late and Slughorn had to take away a few points.

"Now class, we will learn about the ingredients of the Polyjuice potion," Professor Slughorn said. "We'll partner up," he waved his wand and a list was up on the blackboard. "Find your partner and turn your books to page 92." I looked at the list, searching for my name.

"Hello Sirius," Lynette greeted "I guess you're my partner."

I checked the list. "Yeah, I guess so." We went to the back table and started to place out the ingredients for the potion.

"Um, Sirius, we don't have any lacewing flies," she said, checking the ingredients list again.

I looked at the list. "I'll go get some then," I said. I went into the student store cupboard. A jar labeled "lacewing flies" caught my eye and I grabbed it. I went back into the room and saw James talking with Lynette. I sighed.

"So Lynette, why did you say yes to Smith?" James asked.

Lynette's cheeks turned pink. "Well, I thought that it would be mean if I said no. He seems to like me though."

James smirked. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk after Herbology."

"Um…well Lily needs me to…uh," she said, glancing at Lily who was talking to Frank Longbottom, her partner, and then she looked at James, "alright, I suppose she wouldn't mind."

James smiled. "Good, see you then," he said, walking away but not before shouting "Yes!" with a face that says 'Victory!'

Lynette gave a small laugh and looked at me. "James is so hilarious," she said, "Well, let's get started."

I was sitting on the common room floor, waiting for James. Remus was sitting on the large armchair reading another one of his boring books, and Peter was writing his essay.

"James and Lynette have been gone a long time, don't you think Padfoot?" Remus asked me teasingly. He only uses my nickname when he's teasing me.

I gave him an angered look. "What do I care?"

Peter snorted. "Well, you like her don't you?"

"I do not!" I shouted. Some Gryffindors looked my way.

"Don't lie to us Sirius," Remus said. "We're your friends after all."

"Remus is right," Peter said.

"I do not like her!" I yelled.

Remus sighed. "Narcissa was right."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Narcissa told me about the conversation that you had with her," he said. "I agree with her, you like her."

Peter smiled. "Wait until Prongs finds out," he said.

"Well James might not be angry," Remus said.

"Better get a head start Padfoot, or Prongs might kill you," Peter joked.

Remus laughed. "I hardly doubt that a girl can come between Padfoot and Prongs, but I guess it's possible."

"No girl is going to come between me and Prongs!" I exclaimed.

"What girl would come between you and Potter?" a voice asked. I turned and saw Lily walking over to Remus. "Really Black, you can't keep a friend because of a girl?" she asked.

"Shut up Evans," I said. She shrugged and started to talk to Remus about something.

A few girls were walking by and I recognized some of them. One was Danielle Abercrombie, the leader of the group. Her right-hand friend, Patricia Patil, was whispering something in her ear. Danielle smiled at me and winked. I put a smug look on and ran my fingers through my hair as I looked at her. I heard the girls giggle, on of them said "He's so cute."

Danielle walked up to me, her friends right behind her. "Hey Sirius," she greeted. Her friends giggled. "Ahem!" she coughed, motioning to her friends to leave.

"We were just leaving," Patricia said, pushing all the girls out of the common room.

As soon as her friends left, Danielle turned her head back to me. "So anyways, Sirius, do you want to go to Hogsmeade next week with me?" she asked flirtatiously. "I mean as in a date."

I smirked. "Sure," I said, I moved closer to her. "But are your friends going to follow?" I asked.

She laughed as she shook her head. "No, they can manage without me," she said, moving in closer. "How about your friends?"

"They'll manage without me too," I said.

"Good, so we'll meet here in the common room?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," I answered.

"Alright, well I need to go," she said, walking away slowly and blowing me a kiss. As she went out of the portrait hole, James came in with Lynette.

**A/N: I know it's not really a good time to just end the chapter but it was getting too long. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.**


End file.
